Unrequited
by Eve-the-Charlotte
Summary: "It was truly the world's greatest tragedy, loving someone who used to love you."  Sorta, but sorta not Ryou/Ichigo, with mentioned Ryou/Retasu, Pai/Retasu, and Kisshu/Ichigo.  T for some language and implied stuff.


_Unrequited _by _Eve-the-Charlotte_

Pairings: Ryou/Ichigo; mentioned Kisshu/Ichigo, Ryou/Retasu, and Pai/Retasu.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its sequels. Period.

&BurntSugar&

Momomiya Ichigo, no, Shirogane Ichigo laid her head upon her nice, fluffy pillow. She was exhausted, always exhausted; after all, carrying new life is always tiring, eh? She felt a light dip in her bed. Shirogane-Midorikawa Natsuko crawled next to her pretty auntie, her daddy's wife. The lady was warm, like her kitty, Captain Cat. The little green-haired girl quickly fell asleep with visions of Auntie Ichigo and Captain Cat dancing in the midst of sugar plum fields.

Shirogane Ryou followed his daughter's lead and climbed into bed not long afterwards, maybe ten to fifteen minutes later? One arm wrapped around his little girl and the other hand caught Ichigo's, absent-mindedly stroking her thumb. The blonde man soon fell asleep, dreams with visions of his wife, Ichigo, and their own little baby, perhaps a boy? All of them living happily, now that their marriage was finally working and Retasu was off and married to her _precious_ alien lover. He frowned slightly at the thought, yet at least it kept that woman from begging him to make her scream, to fuck her, because that was the only reason he did it, ya know? If it weren't for such a temptation, and a few drinks, of course, he and Ichigo would have never separated in the first place. The only good reminder of the past was Natsuko, God, how he loved his little girl to bits. If only her mother weren't a xenophilic whore, he might have been swayed and let Retasu have joint, maybe even full, custody. Not that he wasn't being generous with visitation, but only Ichigo's teary eyes stopped him from destroying the green-eyed bitch. Thank God for Ichigo and her unconditional love for him. Ryou had no idea where he'd be without her. Probably hitched with that xenophile, that's what. Ichigo was such a good little wife.

Shirogane Ichigo watched as sleep finally dragged her husband under. Once she was sure Ryou was truly sleeping and not just in that twilight between waking and sleeping, she extracted herself from the embrace of the bed and its inhabitants. She slid open the sliding glass doors and walked out onto the balcony, letting the cool night air envelop her. She shivered slightly but stayed outside. It was too warm in the bedroom; she couldn't think there. She let her hands rest on her belly, the womb which had carried life for so far seven months. Ichigo lifted her eyes to the sky and, ever so quietly, began to weep. Her husband was beginning his love to her anew, now that Retasu was married to Pai. Ryou was loving her as he had years ago, before he found out about her supposed infertility, before his loved faded as his eyes lingered more and more on her shy green-haired friend, the one who weeped bitterly at Ichigo and Ryou's wedding those many years ago, the one who let tears of sadness and emptiness slide down her face as she admitted to Ichigo that she was pregnant with Ryou's child, the one who cried in joy as she kissed Pai on her own wedding day, the one who bore Ryou's daughter, the one who Ichigo forgave long ago, long before Retasu could forgive herself.

Ichigo stared out into the stars, wishing the child of her father, her Kisshu, good luck and safe journey on this fine autumn night. She looked at her husband and felt her eyes tear up at his unknowing face. It was truly the world's greatest tragedy, loving someone who used to love you.

&BurntSugar&

This was sad. Truly, though, this little story was inspired by the last line, which I paraphrased from a quote I found in a book. Don't ask me which one, but I still couldn't stop thinking about it, and, voila, this story was born. It feels good to finally finish one of my unfinished stories. Anyways, read and review!


End file.
